Bossy Lips
by iheartdonuts
Summary: "Y-you like that Goth girl don't you! Agh I can see it in your eyes!" I should have said no, I should have shouted that I loved you...but before I knew it, it was all over, and we had chosen different paths. Gwen/Duncan/Courtney. Mainly D/C. Oneshot.


Why it is that love is so blind? Yeah, I'm askin' that question, Mr. Bad boy Duncan, and if you got a problem with that then click on the back button NOW.

Duncan sighed, as he made his way down the poor looking hall of the airplane he was been traveling in. Season Three had started, and he refused to go back after being pushed from the sky, not that he had a problem with that, no, he just loves the thrill.

She asked me to come back, she told me to stay. I listened to her carefully and nodded, but she's wasn't the reason I came back.

"Y-you like that Goth girl don't you? Agh I can see it in your eyes!"

I should have said no, I should have shouted that I loved you…but before I knew it, it was all over, and we had chosen different paths. No later then a week and you could already find me making out with Gwen in the dinning room.

Gwen was happy, I was happy. But things don't always look like they seem.

"Agh I can't stand Heather! She needs to get booted home!"

I thought the whining would stop if Gwen and Courtney were apart, but boy was I wrong.

"…And that Cody, he's a nice guy but what he did yesterday totally ruin our chances."

I wonder what she would say once I'm gone, once I broke our relationship, once I told her how I feel.

It was 12:00 a.m. and Duncan could still be seen roaming the halls of the airplane he traveled in. He made his way into the eating area and sighed. He sat himself in the bench and sighed again. Why was he so depressed? He got the non bossy girlfriend who is uber hot, so why so uptight?

She was there, she has always been there.

She stood up to me during the Dodgeball game…

She was there for me during my fear for Celine Dion music store standees…

I was there when she was afraid of green jelly…

She knows my soft side; she's meant my soft side…

She's the one I want tangled deer costumes with…

She the one I want to cuddle up with in the middle of the sucky outdoors...

She's the one I like breaking the rules with…

Courtney makes things happen. Courtney makes LIFE happen.

So why do I feel like such a bad person?

"Hey dork, what are you doing up here so early? Or should I say late?"

And right there, right before my eyes, stood Courtney, smiling shapely. So strikes her usually pose, crossed arms and all. Suddenly I had a smile on my face, was I happy to see her?

"Hey princess could ask you the same thing."

She gave me a face. "Don't call me princess!"

I laughed, she nearly punched me out!

"Okay okay, clam down, just remembering the good times sweetheart."

I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have brought it up. She smiled weakly at me. "…Well I should get going. I'll need all of my energy for tomorrow's singing."

She was trying to stay strong, but I could see right through her too easily. She turned around and began to walk away slowly. I didn't want to loose her, not again.

What was I thinking…? I need to tell Courtney how I feel!

"Courtney!"

Courtney suddenly turned, both stalled and shocked by Duncan's shout.

"Courtney, you're the one…!"

"Huh?"

"You're the one I want to be with, not Gwen, you! I love you Courtney!"

Courtney's eyes widen in shock, he never had said "I love you" to her before, or anyone really. The brown hair girl stood there for a while. Finally, she smiled.

"I, I think I'm greedy, Duncan. I can't just trust you with words…you need to prove to me that you love me."

Prove it to her…but how?

!

Without thinking, I approached her, locked our bodies, and kissed her lips. I could tell this took her my surprise, but I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Finally our bodies separated, I looked at her meaningfully and smiled. "This is how I feel about you Courtney, always have, always will."

Courtney looked at me, and smiled. She laughed quietly as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Do it again," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Kiss me again, Duncan. I told you I was greedy, didn't I?"

From that moment on, I wasn't afraid of what happens next. If Gwen yelled at me, if Chris teased me, or even if I got pushed off this airplane again, because this time, I was with the person I wanted to be with, cause the moment I kissed Courtney, I realized what love really is.

P.S. Yeah I know that sounds cheesy but blame the writer not me!

Note: Story told by Duncan, don't blame me. :D

* * *

**N/A**: I don't own anything. Thanks to anyone who reads or reviews, thank you.


End file.
